


(The Kind Of Loving That Can Be) So Smooth

by Synnerxx



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Property Brothers RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Community: seasonofkink, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Razors, Shaving, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tyler offers to help JD with his grooming.





	(The Kind Of Loving That Can Be) So Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> for the seasonofkink bingo prompt/kinktober prompt: shaving/waxing  
> back at it again with the crack pairings.

JD scratches at his chest. “Man, I hate when the hair starts growing back in. It’s so itchy.”

Tyler looks over at him. “Ooooh! You should let me shave you, Squishy! It’ll be fun! I’m really good at it!”

“Sure, if you want to.” JD chuckles. 

Tyler squeals and gets up from the couch, pulling JD with him into the bathroom. He tugs JD’s shirt off over his head and then pushes him back against the counter, eyeing his chest. “It’s not too much. Just stubble basically. But the itchiness is the worst, so let’s get rid of it.”

JD looks amused. “It is the worst.” He turns and opens the medicine cabinet, grabbing his razor and the shave cream, handing them over to Tyler. 

Tyler wets a washcloth with warm water while JD gets the shave cream and razor out for him and takes them from JD, putting them on the edge of the vanity. He wipes JD’s chest down carefully, touches lingering a little as he flicks a coy glance at JD. He trades the cloth for the shaving cream and squirts some out into his hand, gently applying it to JD’s skin.

JD smirks back at Tyler, letting him work on him. He shivers as Tyler rubs the shaving cream onto his chest, biting his lip at the sensualness of Tyler’s touch. 

Tyler rinses his hands quickly at the sink and picks up the razor, taking the cap off of it. He wets it under the running water and presses the steel against JD’s chest, eyes fixed on it. He moves it slowly and carefully along JD’s chest, the intimacy of the act not lost on him. 

JD holds himself as still as he can, a harder feat than most. Somehow, the act of letting Tyler shave his chest is turning him on and he never really thought something like this would. He trusts Tyler not to cut him. The trust and the intimacy really gets to him and he meets Tyler’s eyes, dark blue locking on dark blue. 

Tyler runs the razor along JD’s chest, rinsing in between strokes in the sink. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth as he concentrates on his task. Finally he’s done with the shaving and rinses the razor a final time before picking up the washcloth again and gently wiping the rest of the shaving cream off of JD’s skin. 

He looks at JD for a moment before dropping smoothly to his knees. He pulls down JD’s sweats in the front enough to free his hard cock. JD makes a noise of surprise and moans as Tyler swallows his cock down his throat, sucking on him hard and fast. He knows just how to work JD up the fastest, knows just what to do to make him come. 

JD reaches down and winds his fingers in Tyler’s hair for something to hold onto as his hips rock into Tyler’s mouth, fucking his face a bit. Tyler moans, muffled, around his mouthful, pulling on JD’s hips to encourage him to move faster with him. 

JD leans back heavily against the counter, fucking down Tyler’s throat, fingers tightening a bit warningly in Tyler’s hair before his orgasm washes over him in a bright wave of heat, making him come with a choked cry of Tyler’s name. 

Tyler lets JD’s hips rock against his face as he rides out his pleasure, softening his mouth around him. He pulls back as JD sags more against the vanity and fixes JD’s clothing for him, looking up at him as he reaches into his own shorts, pushing down the waistband, fingers wrapping around his own cock as he strokes himself. 

JD pulls Tyler up on his feet and reaches down, lacing his fingers with Tyler around Tyler’s cock, stroking him too, kissing Tyler, moaning as he tastes himself on Tyler’s tongue. Tyler makes a desperate noise as JD speeds up the pace, hand twisting just right over the head of his cock and he comes, breaking the kiss with a shuddering groan as he spills himself over their hands. 

JD lets Tyler lean against him as he slows their hands and then stops, not wanting to make Tyler oversensitive. He brings their hands up and licks them clean, sucking on Tyler’s fingers as he does. 

Tyler groans, watching him. “Fuck, Squishy. You’re so hot.”

JD smiles, finished with his task, and straightens out Tyler’s shorts. “I aim to please. Thanks for the shave. That’s much better now.”

“You look good either way, but I like the smoothness.” Tyler slides his palm over JD’s chest. 

“So do I.” JD grins and kisses Tyler quickly. “You do good work.”

“Only the best for my Squishy.” Tyler returns JD’s kiss and follows him out of the bathroom, the conversation swiftly moving on to nail polish colors for tonight’s mani/pedis.


End file.
